drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
Cent
Cent is a suave, good-looking Disciple who acts like he is always in control, but in reality is a compulsive liar who constantly makes things up to seem intelligent and powerful. He wields two blades as his weapons. While he was able to trick Two into thinking he was smart, this led to her downfall when he accidentally misused her power. Story Drakengard 3= - Novella= Cent - The Jewel within My Palm - Prologue= Drakengard 3: Chapter 0 Octa and the other disciples are presumed to be in Cathedral City during Zero's confrontation with her sisters. - DLC= Two's Prologue Cent and Two continued to defeat monsters across Midgard and took in orphaned children from the various regions. While they did this, Cent and Two became more and more enamored of each other. Traveling to the Cathedral City to take the children for a picnic, the pair receive a message from Decadus about a serious problem within the city, forcing the pair to go and investigate. It is discovered that Cent had been careless with Two's magic, which negatively affected the soldiers within the Cathedral, cursing them to act erratically. The two reluctantly fought their way through to the crypts, where the children had been hidden under the care of soldiers assigned by Cent. However, the children were also cursed by magic, turning them into the hideous monstrosity known as the Homunculus. He attempts to calm her as they fight, but is unable to do so. After the Homonculus is killed and Two's spirit is broken, he promises that he will accompany her no matter where she goes. - Branches= Drakengard 3 After Mikhail's consumption of Three, Cent appears before Zero and her disciples with Two's Egregori. He snatches Mikhail from Zero and escapes to the Land of Sands. After Zero tracks down Mikhail, she goes on to face a comatose Two in the Land of Sands shrine. Cent implores Two to summon her angels to combat Zero. After Zero defeats Two's angels, Mikhail is attacked by a dying Egregori and in a fit of rage, immolates Two with a fireball. Following Two's death, Cent joins Zero as her latest disciple. Upon arriving at the cathedral of Cathedral City to face off against One, Zero bids adieu to her disciples, turning Cent and the rest into doves and setting them free. Following Zero's death, the doves are later seen scurrying about by her corpse, flocking to Accord who vanishes as mysteriously as she appears. - B= Branch B: The Price Cent kills Dito and rejoins Two as her disciple. He assists Two in killing his former allies but is fatally wounded by Zero. With the last of their power, Cent and Two summon Raphael. - C= Branch C: Emesis Cent follows Zero until his death at the hand of Two. - D= Branch D: The Flower With Two dead, Cent decides to follow her wish to keep living. He somehow joins Zero at the start of the branch. When Dito defected to Five's side, Cent summons Egregori to combat Phanuel, while Zero deals with Five and Galgaliel. After Five's defeat, Cent and Dito revert back to their dove forms. - Story Side= Drag-On Dragoon 3 Story Side With Two dead, Cent decides to follow her wish to keep living. When Dito defected to Five's side, Cent summons Egregori to combat Phanuel, while Zero deals with Five and Galgaliel. After Five's defeat, Cent and Dito revert back to their dove forms. }} - SINoALICE= Two is somehow revived and fused with Cent as a monstrous entity (Nightmare) in the Library, SINoALICE's main setting. While the couple are mute in their first encounter with Zero, Gishin and Anki (SINoALICE's navigation characters) muse that they became that way because their souls are instinctively drawn to one another. When Mikhail mourns that they should have peacefully reunited in the afterlife, the marionettes jeer that "that world" is unknown to them. They presumably perish when Zero strikes them down during the event's finale. Their Nightmare form can be randomly gifted to players through the event gacha or exchanged through Zero Medals. When they are summoned in battle, they can dramatically increase the players' physical attack power. }} Personality When he was serving Two, Cent dearly cherished her and wanted to dedicate everything to protecting her smile. He could remember past events with clarity as long as she was involved. He is a suave and perceptive realist who is well aware of his duties and surroundings. He sincerely wishes to devise a future which will please everyone. If he reunites with Two, he will be once again placed under her Intoner influences and will remember his former loyalty to her. He then conducts himself with the same composure from their past. Cent is a noisy and dim-witted fool when he is traveling with Zero. Unable to comprehend anything complicated, he has a habit of calling himself an "idiot" as an excuse for his childlike simple-mindedness and selfishness. He tends to stress the last syllable of his words in an immature and sing-song style. Development Character designer Kimihiko Fujisaka has said in a Famitsu interview that the disciples were not a main concern for the development team and their designs were approved rather quickly. Producer Takamasa Shiba remarked that they wanted three main male archetypes, and Cent fits the "pretty boy" category. Originally, his character was going to be a blood-thirsty sadist who would have a bloody nose while fighting. The scar on his chest was added to make Cent look like a reliable support character for a blood soaked Zero. Jun Eishima, series's writer since Drakengard and author of the databook novels, is personally convinced that Taro Yoko despises any man more popular with the ladies than he. He said that "it would be the greatest" if Eishima successfully wrote the attractive Cent to be an utter idiot. Quotes : "So my name's Cent, and I was 'sent' here by Lady Two." Gallery Drakengard 3= - Renders = - Portraits = - Screenshots = - DLC = - Two's Chapter - Bliss = File:DD3_Two_SS18.png File:DD3_Two_SS19.png File:DD3_Two_SS20.png File:DD3_Cent_SS12.png File:DD3_Two_SS22.png File:DD3_Two_SS23.png }} }} }} }} |-|Other Appearances = Trivia *Early concept art shows Cent was originally going to have one arm and have a power to conjure a phantom-like arm. * In Dengeki Online's Drakengard 3 character popularity poll, Cent was voted in fifth place.http://drakengard-3.com/blog/2014/01/16/dod3-popularity-poll/ * He is the only Disciple to be a boss the player has to fight. References Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Disciples Category:Males Category:Drakengard 3 Characters Category:Enemies Category:Ground Enemies Category:Bosses